custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skrallix
" I am a Skrall, no, a rogue Skrall. I am the kind of Skrall that is talked about around campfires used to discourage bad behavior. If you ever try to be like Skrallix, Tuma will have your head!!" ___Skrallix in "A Skrall of the Sands" Skrallix was a former Skrall who rebeled agaist the Skrall ways and moved to the Bara Magna desert. There he created the Sand Raiders. History Early Years Long ago on Bara Magna, before the Baterra and Skrall battles, Skrallix was just another Skrall in just another Skrall legion. But after a series of mini adventures including, Battling in the Great Skrall Legion Tornement, appesing a Vorox, stealing rations, escaping a Sister of the Skrall dream fantesy, battling a Vorox army and escaping Baterra alive. All these expiriences made Skrallix consider many things, and strive hard for the thing he wanted more than anything else. A name. It was also during this time that Skrallix met Sukata and unknowingly Vernox. Rebelion It was one fateful day during the Great Skrall Legion Tornement that Skrallix rebeled. He fought exceptionally hard and made his way into the top nine class, then the top three. He also battled agaist the Elite Skrall Warrior one on one and, surprisingly won!! He then faced his greatest challenge. Fighting a Leader Class Skrall, one on one. But after a grueling fight that lasted hours he knocked the Leader, whose name was Tuma, down for the nessecary amount of time. The prize for that was to be named!! But the Leader Skrall, Tuma, refused to admit that an ordinary Skrall had bested him temporarily. Skrallix was furious and then and there rebeled. He gave himself a name, the only one he could think of, Skrallix, and ran for the desert with his blocker Sukata, and a Vorox he freed, later know as Vernox. Start of the Sand Raiders In the desert Skrallix started the Sand Raiders, with himself, Vernox and Sukata as the first members. Over the years he gained more members ranging from, Skrall, ex-Bone Hunters, some Agori and even an Agori of Iron. (After the Matoran Universes arrivl and the rebirth of Spherus Magna Skakdi, Steltians, Xians and more joined as well.) Skrallix remained the undisputed leader and had many adventures. He occasionaly clashed with his enemys including, Malum, Bone Hunters, Baterra, The Sisters of the Skrall, (excluding Quii.) and more. The Battle for Bara Magna During this battle, Skrallix fought hard against the armies of Makuta Teridax, destroying more than one Rahkshi. He led the Sand Raiders into battle, and managed to hold off, Rahkshi, Skakdi, Skrall, and Bone Hunters alike. It was during this battle, that he accidently traveled through an inter-dimensional portal. Powers and Tools Origanally he posesed the normal Skrall Saw blade Shield and sword. He kept both of these always, to remember his past. Also at first he had no elemental power, until he visited a few alternate universes on accident and gained the elemental power of Stone. Personality Early on Skrallix was like all other Skrall. However, later on after years with the Sand Raiders he developed into a more interesting character. He always stood up for others in distress or danger because he himself had been in many similar situations. He was sometimes called a hero by some but Skrallix never liked to think of himself as one. In his mind he was just a wayward Skrall, more villian than hero. He was extreamly cunning and strong and could best even Tuma in a fight!! (Thanks to years of fighting,training, and survivng in the Bara Magna deserts.) Apperences A Skrall of the Sands Category:User:MoviemakerMichael3c7